This invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to a fishing pole holder for use at night and in the day time.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a fishing pole holder which will alert a fisherman when a fish strikes the fish hook on the line of the fishing pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing pole holder which when a fish strikes, the cradle of the device, will rock forward and urge down the push button switch which will activate a horn and a light simultaneously.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pole holder of the type described, which will have adjustment means for varying the tension between the cradle which holds the pole, and the frame.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a fishing pole holder which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will readily be evident upon study of the following specification and the accompanying drawing, wherein: